


Heart Upon My Sleeve

by queenahx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1st Person Narrative, Adult Language, Alternate Universe - Human, Black Friday, M/M, Sam's a dad, gabriel's annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenahx/pseuds/queenahx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer Morningstar runs a little music shop and everything was fine... Until Black Friday.</p><p>Rated T for the swearing used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based upon this fanfic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/819391/chapters/1551861
> 
> I originally wrote this fanfic to entertain myself, so that's why the writing isn't as good as I hoped to be. Also I wrote this within the space of like four days so... 
> 
> But please, enjoy.

It was an eerie night of November (or was it day? You could never tell with Daylight savings). The murky grey skies were cast above the people huddled in the streets. Many were dressed in those big red coats and fancy scarves of theirs. It riled up my anger and simply pissed me off. Look at those buffoons, fighting over an Xbox or something even more equally boring.

Yep, you guessed it. It's Black Friday - officially the worst day of the year. This made matters more painful than usual. And guess which fucking prick volunteered to work? Well, if you guessed me, you're wrong. (Kidding.)

So there I was, in the store. You know which one, right? No? You don't remember?  
Fine. I'll tell you again. PAY ATTENTION! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

I own a music store. Stop laughing, Jesus Christ, I know it's pathetic. You don't need to tell me, my brothers do that already. Anyway I bought it two years ago when I left university. You know, those fancy-ass places with castles as their main entrance and are the most expensive things you've ever had to pay for? Yeah,  _them._ To make things even worse, I went to a fucking Ivy League one. I'm not saying it's name, but it's a small place that begins with Y. Anyway, I dropped out after a year because I could no longer stand anyone telling me how shit I was. But I'll go into more detail later. So, where was I?

Ah yes, my music store. I love it down to every dust speckle. It's like the feeling your girlfriend gets when you give her a giant teddy bear. Do you know that feeling? No? Well it's okay because I don't know either; I'm 100% gay, no homo. So for all you gays out there, let me rephrase: you know that feeling when you stick your dick in a guy's arse? That's how I feel about this store. It's a pain in the ass, but I want it to fuck me. You feel me? Oh. You don't. But the store does.

 **Coughs.** ANYWAY.  
  
So there I was standing behind the counter like usual, and I waited for customers to come in. As a general rule, we don't do Black Friday. Partially because we can't afford a guitar being snapped in two and partially because we dislike a huge influx of customers. That's just a restraining order waiting to happen.

But imagine my surprise when a tall, muscular guy with shoulder-length, brown hair and light brown eyes strolled through the front door. He appeared rather flustered as he clambered through the midst of shoppers. My head instinctively perked up at the sight of the man, as the light hit him so the blond highlights became illuminated in his hair; like a lighthouse beacon. He was just so breathtakingly beautiful. 

"Hi. I'm looking for some violin strings," he said, his eyes painting over the luxurious red walls. I swallowed and tried to not act too nervous.

"You play violin?" I asked, my eyebrow raised. He looked more like a cello guy.

"No, I don't. I play the cello -"

Ah. There it was.

"But my daughter plays the violin and one of her strings broke." I nodded.

"Yeah man, I know how it is. I play a viola."

"Really? You look more like a cello guy."

I grinned.

"Trust me, I can do a lot more than viola."  _Including you._ The words were left unspoken. "But I'll get the strings for you."

I turned to reach the shelf behind me, but in a turn of events, they were just out of reach. I cursed myself for placing them on the highest shelf.

"Here, let me," the stranger said, and he came around the counter to reach the shelf with ease. My eyes flicked over his athletic figure and brought the strings down. He then handed them to me and went around the other side again. My hanging mouth turned into a smile.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. So what other instruments do you play?"

I tried really hard to not give a gleaming smile. Like, really.

"Oh, you know," I tried my best to act uninterested as I scanned the strings. "I play the guitar, sometimes the piano and rarely a violin."

His mouth tweaked upwards at the last part.

"£45 please."

He glared at me as if I had gone insane. 

"Even with the Black Friday discount?" he asked with a slight sadness in his voice. I really didn't have the heart to tell him we didn't do Black Friday, so I quickly covered myself.

"Oh shit. It's Black Friday?" I asked, acting dumb. Of course I knew it was the day of hatred.

"You forgot?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Well you are the first customer of the day." I paused, pondering upon a discount price.  _Is 60% sufficient?_ "£18 please."

He gave me a twenty and I exchanged it for £2 change.

"Thanks," he murmured. "So, uh. Do you want to have coffee sometime?" 

I swear, I smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"My God, this is so fast. I don't even know your name."

"Sam. My name is Sam."

"Lucifer," I placed my hand into his and shook it.

"Your parents named you after a fallen archangel?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, they did always say I was a little Hell raiser."

He snorted.

"They sound like nice people."

"They were the best," I smiled bitterly. "So when are you free?"

"Uh. Now, but you're working."

"Fuck it," I said, jumping over the counter.

"You're just going to leave?"

"I own the place."

"You rebel."

"I know," I said, turning off the lights and turning the sign to say closed. We exited the store and I locked up.

Perhaps Black Friday wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Bitter Memoria.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Sam have a coffee date.

We were sitting across the street in a small, not too crowded coffee shop. We decided to take it in turns to ask each other questions in order to find out more about the other.

"So. You have a daughter. How old is she?" I asked.

"She's eight," he smiled fondly. "She's called Jess, after her mother."

"Are you married?" I found myself asking. By the darkened look that came across his face, it was the wrong question to ask. 

"No. She was a result of a fling at college. But my partner, Jess, she died in a house fire six months after giving birth. Jess Jr. is all I have left. Her, and a shitty job."

"Where do you work?"

"Well I wanted to be a lawyer, which is why I went to college. But I couldn't finish after losing Jess, so I decided to join the F.B.I just like my dad and brother," he shrugged.

"And you don't like it?"

He shook his head and I tapped my fingers rhythmically. 

"Why don't you leave?"

"I do, sometimes. Go do small jobs in small towns such as fixing up run-down hotels, doing basic stuff like that. But I always find my way back to my brother, because I can't leave him after our dad died. I have this strong feeling to make him proud of me, to honour him in a way. Plus, I have little Jess to support. It's more difficult to get up and go."

I nodded, somewhat understanding. I had a flash of a wild thought come across me, and for a brief second I believed it possible.

"You can work at my place," and the words slipped passed my lips without second thought. 

"What?" he looked at me with a slight horror within his eyes and I regretted what I said immediately. "N-no, I couldn't - thanks for the offer, though -" he started to stand up and leave, wanting nothing more to run.

"Sam please, sit down. I don't want you to be alarmed. I apologise for being forward and you're too handsome to get away."

Reluctantly, he sat back down again - but still appeared on edge.

"Look Sam, you have to make this decision for yourself. Work out what's best for you. I literally met you ten minutes ago - I don't know what you've been through. I suggest you talk it out with your brother, because he's there for you."

"Yeah," he replied quietly. "I will. Thanks." He cleared his throat. "So what about you?"

Ah. My turn. 

"I have three brothers. I'm the second eldest. My mother died after my youngest brother, Gabriel, was born. After that, my dad just disappeared and beat himself up about it. Claimed it was his fault that she died. I was eight at that time, and Michael was ten. It was up to us to raise Raphael, who was three, and Gabriel. I don't know how our dad could've left us like that but he did. It was hard at times as Michael and I almost always argued about the correct way to handle the small finances and other irrelevant things. Gabe hated it when we argued, to the extent he started to scream whenever we bickered. When I was fifteen I had enough of all this responsibility crap so I just ran away. I look back on it now and realised how cowardly I was to do that. But by that time it was too late. I was homeless and living on the streets. When I was sixteen, I found out my father died but he left me enough money to go to University - like he wanted me to do better or something. So I went and left halfway through my course. That was two years ago. I proceeded to buy the store, as music has always been my greatest passion. I haven't seen Michael since. But Gabriel found me last year, and now he works at the store with me. He told me that he missed me and loved me, et cetera. I love him to bits, but sometimes he's a pain in the ass. I have no idea where Raphael is now, but I assume he's doing better than we all did. We haven't seen him turn up dead on the news yet, so I hope he's fine. We're officially the shittiest and most dysfunctional family that has ever existed. So, there you go." I took a long sip of coffee.

"It was practically like that with Dean and I. My dad worked stupidly long hours, so we hardly ever saw him. But whenever I did, he was drunk or shouting at Dean. Before I left for Stanford, we had a massive falling out about me wanting to be a lawyer. He wanted me to carry on his legacy or whatever. So we had this argument and I proceeded to run away. Dean chased me in his car and got me to get in. He drove me to the airport and those hours were so agonising. We spent it in silence, and he didn't even bother turning on the radio to listen to Led Zepellin or whatever. When we got there he told me to ignore whatever dad says and he told me to do what I thought was right. Then he went. He was always one phone call away and I never even bothered to pick up the phone to ask him how he was doing. A few years after I started college, Dean came to me to tell me that dad went missing. I told him to stick it and that's when Jess died. Luckily, I got little Jess out of the fire and Dean saved me. We proceeded to open up an investigation to look for our dad. Eventually, we found him in a hotel room cut open and the floor soaked in blood. It was like one of those Dexter moments. We never found the twisted bastard that did it."

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice hollow. "About your girlfriend and your dad. It must've been difficult finding him in that way."

"You have no idea," his voice somewhat lighter than before. "I haven't been able to get that stuff out for years."

"Yeah me too," I shifted uncomfortably. "Do you have to be somewhere?"

"Yeah. I need to pick up Jess from school." 

I glanced at the clock. 2:30. Shit.

"Alright, it was nice meeting you Sam."

I held out my hand for him to shake it, and he ignored it and proceeded to greet me with a hug. I hugged him back, slightly astonished. We then pulled apart.

"I almost forgot. Here." He gave me a piece of paper which I figured had his phone number on. "I'll see you around Lucifer."

"You too, Sam."

I watched him leave, a sadness building up in my chest.


	3. Love Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer misses Sam. They go out. Again.  
> Implies adult themes in this chapter.

"Luci."

"What Gabe?" I asked, humming softly.

"That's the 10,000th time you've sung ' _Sympathy for the Devil._ ' Who's the guy?"

"His name is Sam and I love him."

"Aw. When's the wedding?"

"Shut up, Gabriel."

"Alright, no need to get so touchy Satan!"

A growl involuntarily surpassed my lips. I despise that name and my brother knows it very well.

"That's typical from a guy who claims that he's a God," I retorted sharply.

Gabe stuck his tongue out at me and picked a red lollipop from his shirt pocket and proceeded to stick it in his mouth.

"You'll end up with no teeth left," I said, pulling out my own lollipop from my own pocket. 

"I'm not as careless as you, I look after my teeth."

"You're going to keep bringing that up, aren't you?"

Once, I overreached myself by placing a large gobstopper into my mouth that Gabe bought me for my birthday. Long story short, I ended up breaking two of my teeth and he's never going to let me live myself down again.

"I'm going to tell your future husband all about it," he winked.

"Don't you dare!"

He smirked and sat on the top counter, suckling away.

It had been five days since the date with Sam. If you could call it a date. I had tried to call but only led to his voicemail saying he was busy. I only rung the once so I didn't seem too needy, but he hasn't called me back. I'm probably acting over-dramatic, but it has been five days. I'm especially worried if something has happened to him, or if he's had a change of heart. Gabriel has bullied me relentlessly about how much I care for the guy.

I sighed, tapping my fingers upon the counter.

"Just call him, for fucks sake. I can't deal with your love sickness. You're like Romeo."

"Then I guess you're Tybalt. But I'm not going to call him because I don't want to seem too clingy after one single date."

"Fine, you'll never see him again with that attitude, because you're going to get banished from Verona."

I glared at him, burning him with the intensity of my eyes.

And then in that precise moment, I shit you not - SAM WALKED IN.

The look on my face was a pleased one, and you could literally see my face gleam as brightly as the sun. Gabriel, the prick, was trying to not laugh as I frantically attempted to cover up my expression.

"Hey," he said, in his sweet, sweet voice. It washed over me like sugar. It was so fucking sexy that I swear I could orgasm to that alone.

"Hi," I replied, obviously trying to play it cool. Gabe had to excuse himself as he snickered away. "Any problem with those strings?" I asked playfully. 

"Uh," the question caught Sam off guard. "No. They're fine."

"That's good. What brings you to the castle?"

"You call this dump a castle?" he snorted.

"OH! BURN!" shouted Gabriel from the other room. My face heated up red.

"This is my  _baby_ you are talking about."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause offence, but man it wouldn't kill you to dust. Who was that?"

"Gabriel," I winced, as I prayed to God that he doesn't fuck this up for me.

He came back into the room and took once glance at Sam and made a wolf whistle at him.

"Hey daddy-o, you're hot. No wonder Luci has been fantasising about -"

"GABRIEL!" I exploded with irk. 

Sam raised one eyebrow at me.

"Oh my God, do  _not_ listen to him."

"I was only telling the truth," Gabriel dawdled in a sing-song voice. I wanted to rip his throat out. I glared at him with such intensity that if looks could kill, he'd be dead 1000 times over.

Sam cleared his throat, feeling extremely awkward.

"I came here because I lost my phone five days ago. I've been busy so I haven't had time to go looking for it. So I was wondering if you've seen it."

A light bulb flicked on in my head. Of course. That's why he didn't answer my phone call. I was so relieved that was the reason why and not because he didn't like me.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I haven't seen it around here. Have you checked the cafe across the road?"

"Yeah, already checked. No sign in there," he replied, sighing. He then had a shot of realisation come across him. "You can call me."

"Oh?"

"Ring it."

"Don't you trust my judgement?"

"Not at all, no," he teased.

I pouted my lips and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Alright," I grabbed my phone and dialled. Suddenly, there was a muffled ringing noise from beneath our feet. We both looked downwards, curiously looking for the source. We got down and started to pat around on the floor and under the counter. Obviously, there was an awkward, cliched moment where out hands met. We coughed awkwardly and carried on searching. At last, we found it under the counter.

"Must've fallen the other day," he said, inspecting the cracked screen.

"Yeah," I agreed. It had already accumulated a mass amount of dust. "Looks like it's been down there for years," I observed.

"It's a sign you need to clean more," Sam joked.

"Stop insulting my child, Samuel. It's  _not_ funny," I insisted. "I'm serious. Fucking stop or I'll make you pay full price for those strings."

'You gave him a discount?' Gabe mouthed at me. I glared at him with fire in my eyes. Gabe then proceeded to laugh silently as he realised how much I cared for Sam. Never, in my history of salesmanship have I given a discount.

"Okay, I'm sorry, really. So uh. I really enjoyed the other day. And I was wondering if we could go out again."

I fangirled internally.

"Sure. Let's make it a real dinner date. I'd love to know you more."

"I can do tonight at eight."

A smile curled about my lips.

"It's a date."

*****

So, there I was, obsessing over what to wear for my date with Sam. I had booked a fancy restaurant that my cousin Balthazar owned. We were on good terms, therefore it was relatively easy to get a reservation. I looked at the suits laid out in front of me, taking in the slight variation of colours. _Black, grey, blue, white,_ chanted in my head repeatedly. Ultimately, I decided on the dark grey jacket with a white shirt underneath, matched with plain black trousers. 

I took a long look at my reflection in the mirror, and inspected each detail. The jacket suited my broad shoulders and lanky arms - I got it measured specifically to my size not too long ago. So it was needless to say it was a perfect fit. It cost me a fucking fortune, but you can never have too much class.

Something felt missing, though. I wondered what it was. I looked at my feet. Laces were tied. My shirt buttons were done. What was it?

I then glanced at my neck and it clicked. Ah. Tie.

I proceeded to pick up a silver tie - nothing too fancy - and whilst tying it I had a brief thought about putting one on Sam.

 _Too fast. Take it slow,_ I mused quietly.

*****

The restaurant wasn't too far from where I lived. So I set off at ten minutes to eight. Perhaps I should've asked Sam for his address so I could've picked him up, but it was too late for that. I'm an awful person, really. However, I was hoping that I could get it from him tonight.

I parked with ease, denying the option of valet parking as I didn't trust the employees always wanting more. I got out of the car, shutting the door closed. I then walked to the restaurant's doors, wishing to see Sam. Balthazar called it  _The Gates to Heaven._ When I initially heard that he called it that, I snorted at the name. Trust Balthy to think of a name like that. The interior was refined and stylish. It had red velvet chairs underneath orange lit lamps, giving off the glow that everyone was surrounded by a beautiful sunset.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the maître d'hôtel. 

"Yes, I have a reservation booked under Morningstar."

The maître d'hôtel looked fairly bewildered for a minute, as that was also his boss' name.

"Lucifer Morningstar," I clarified. He nodded.

"Would you wish to wait for your guest or will you like to be shown your table?"

I considered this for a moment, but I decided that I should as Sam didn't know my last name. But before I could say, my beautiful Sam came in through the door. His eyes took in the magnificent place and I could tell by the light in him that he had never had experienced anything as tremendous as this. He was wearing a black suit jacket, probably from a cheap place that sold them for £50, along with a red tie and white shirt. He still looked stunning, and I was completely swooned.

"Sorry I'm late. Jess put up a fuss about going to bed early," he uttered. I waved a hand.

"It's alright," I smiled. I then turned to the maître d'hôtel and said, "Perhaps it won't be necessary to wait."

He flushed red.

"Yes of course, sir. Follow me."

He took them to a small, candle-lit tablet which overlooked a luscious green park on the other side of the road. It possessed a lake which dazzled off the lights surrounding it. Sam was awestruck by the views before him, mesmerised by the beauty. I smirked at the look on his face.

"How did you get _this_ on such short notice?" he asked, dumb-founded.

"I know people. My cousin owns this place."

His mouth dropped.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Dude, he must have a shit-tonne of money."

I laughed at the thought of Sam swearing. More please. I'd rate it 10/10 on IMDB. 

I then opened the  drinks menu to see what would be perfect for my Sam. But I decided to ask first.

"What drink would you like?"

"Um. Usually I have beer, but this place is too fancy so it seems wrong to have flat beet on the tap."

"Wine?" I tempted him.

"Perhaps. I only like red wine."

"You've had wine before?" I raised my eyebrow. 

"Yeah. Tried white, rosé and red. Spat the first two straight out."

"Attractive. But my adorable little Sammy cannot drink wine."

"Don't call me Sammy."

I raised my arms off the table to show how offended I was.

"Alright. So does Merlot sound good?"

"Yeah. You seem to have more knowledge than I do, so I trust your judgement."

"Aw. You trust me. Bad choice. So. Do you have any other information I need to know about you? Any jealous ex's I need to be aware of?"

Sam chuckled.

"Uh. No, not really. The last guy i dated turned out to be a real dick bag. Dean threatened to arrest him for harassment after he stalked me when we broke up. He fled pretty quick after that."

"Ouch. I guess I should look out for that brother of yours, but Michael used to be the same. And I'm the same with Gabriel, even though he's a grown man."

A waitress came over.

"What can I get you two gentlemen?" she asked.

"A bottle of Merlot, please."

"Sure thing. Is that the one from France, California or Chile."

"The french one please," I replied, knowing Balthazar would have my head if I chose anything  _but_ that.

She nodded, jotting it down.

"Anything else?"

"No thank you."

"My name's Julia, holler if you need anything."

She retreated away.

"So, Samuel. What's on your mind?"

He glanced at his menu.

"I've never been in a place like this. Hell, I've never even seen half of this cuisine. It must cost a fortune."

"Certainly money is an issue for you, Sam, but I've come from a wealthy family. Sure we've had our hard times, but I've hardly had to worry about any expenditures."

"It must be nice," he grumbled.

"Ah, that's the charade. All of this luxury is a lie. Balthazar, don't tell him I said this, but he's getting divorced from his wife because he has put so much dedication into this restaurant that he hasn't paid much attention to his wife. Family is much more important than money, Sam. This is because family is invaluable, whereas anyone can have money - but not everyone has someone to care for them."

"I'm just saying that I could give Jess more than she deserves. There's so much stuff she wants but I can't give it to her. But if I had a slightly more disposable income, I could give it all."

I considered this for a moment, and nodded. I decided to brush past this subject and change it.

"I think I'll have a sirloin steak. What about you?"

Sam acknowledged this, and he seemed relieved that I brought it up first.

"I agree."

I smiled.

Julia came back over with her tiny notebook and messy ponytail and placed the bottle of red wine on the table in a cooler. 

"You two ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes please. May I have the 8 oz sirloin steak, medium-well," I said.

"Can I have the same but medium-rare," Sam added.

"Sure thing. Anything else?"

"No thanks," we said in unison. 

She then took her leave.

Sam smiled faintly with his pink lips. God, I wanted to kiss them so badly.

"You would look good in all white," I said offhandedly.

Sam nearly choked.

"White? Why?"

"It's a pure colour, brings out your soul. Shows how beautiful you are. Not like your current attire already does that.

Sam blushed as red as his tie. I pretended to take no notice of this and poured the red wine for Sam and myself.

"We don't even go out and you already love me to pieces," he noted.

"Only because you love me back. Besides, this is our second date. Surely we are 'going out'?"

"Hmm. Maybe we'll determine that by the third."

This made me unceremoniously spit out the lovely wine.

And in that moment, my dear cousin decided to greet us at our table.

"Not your most honourable moment, my dear Luci. And who's this boy-toy of yours?"

"Balthazar, that is Sam. He is  _not_ my toy. Just because you want one, doesn't mean I do."

"Chill out, Lucy-o. I can kick you out if I want to."

"But you will not because you love me."

"Darling, I love your boyfriend more and he hasn't said a word yet. Maybe that's why I love him so," he winked. I rolled my eyes.

"I like your cousin, Lucifer," Sam smirked.

"I apologise for him. Please, we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Balthazar Morningstar, owner of this restaurant."

"I'm Sam Winchester," he replied. They shook hands.

"Not an owner of anything? Don't worry, Lucy is three years older than I am, and he only opened his store two years ago. There's still time."

Sam eventually classed this as reassurance and nodded politely.

"I will leave you two lovebirds alone, have a nice evening." He winked and left our table.

"Don't mind him, he's very up front about my 'lovers'."

Sam snorted.

"He seems nice."

"Yeah, he's a real charmer, I assure you."

The waitress arrived with our food.

"Medium-rare," she placed it in front of Sam. "And medium-well."

"Thank you," we both replied.

"Enjoy your meal," she pranced away.

We both tucked into our steaks, sided with baby potatoes and locally produced peas. Sam took one bite of his and he made a noise of muffled pleasure. God, I could get off to that. I then wondered what it would be like to fuck him with his mouth gagged. Fuck.

"Mhm."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, Sam," I said, my lips curled.

I took a bite of my own, and it was juicy and tender. The chefs do always get it just right. I then proceeded to take a sip of my own wine, the grape flavours blending in nicely with my steak. 

"What did you mean by getting to know me better?" Sam asked. I shrugged with my shoulders.

"You know. Hobbies, favourite films, genres, that type of thing."

He smiled.

"I like drawing and painting, mainly. I went to an art school whilst I put Jess in day care. I completed the course but I never did anything with it. I decided that a musical instrument would be a good way to pass Jess' death, so that's where I learnt to play the cello. Favourite film... Has to be The Hobbit. Favourite genre is classical rock as it's all I grew up with. My favourite colour is red, and I love dogs."

I smiled at the last off-hand comment. 

"I like music. Obviously. I'm also a fanatic squash fan -" Sam raised his eyebrows but made no comment. "I sometimes do interior design, for example I decorated this restaurant."

"Wow, really?"

I nodded.

"My favourite film is Mulan and my favourite genre is modern rock followed by classical rock. And white is my favourite colour."

"It's technically not a colour."

"Why do you always insult my choices?" I pouted.

He chuckled lightly.

"You make it so easy."

We finished our meal off.

"Would you like dessert?" I asked.

He contemplated this. Eventually, he nodded.

"If you don't mind."

I smiled.

"It's just an excuse to spend more time with you Sam, of course I don't mind."

"You're such a dork."

"You're the one who studied art," I teased.

He sorted a melted chocolate brownie with vanilla ice cream and I decided on cherry pie.

"I should've ordered yours," I commented when they arrived. "You would've been a lot tastier."

Sam threw his head back and laughed. God, he looked so fucking hot.

"You're full of clichés, aren't you?" he asked, smirking.

"Would you like to hear more?"

"No thanks."

"Oh, my moon and stars, why must you treat me so?"

Sam deadpanned me and asked the crucial question.

"Books or TV show?"

"Books," I replied automatically.

"I agree. They're much better as the TV series skips out a lot of things. But Dean absolutely loves it."

"I've never seen it," I admitted.

"Dude. You have to. Jon Snow is hot as hell."

"I'll take your word for it."

We finished our dessert and I asked for the cheque. I grabbed it before Sam could see it. £20 wasn't that bad considering it would've cost someone else other than me £100. Perks of being relatives with the owner, I guessed.

I paid with my debit card and left a tip. We then proceeded to leave as Balthazar saw us out.

"Hope you enjoyed your boy-toy, Luci."

"Hope you enjoy your kick up the ass later," I replied with no hesitation.

Sam and I walked out into the lamp-lit street. The full moon was dancing above us, the bleak streets were lit with its superior light. It was a pleasant evening, with the dew glistening on the razor green blades of grass. The lamps illuminating an orange glow, which basked the gritty pavement as we trod hand in hand. I hummed  _Stairway to Heaven_ softly, which Sam enjoyed by mouthing the lyrics. I rested my head on the moose of a man, as we wandered - not really going anywhere.

"I've had a lovely time," Sam spoke, shattering the silence. But I didn't mind, as his dulcet tones were just majestic. "I've never had anything like this."

"You deserve to do this thing more often. It fits you perfectly," I mused in reply.

"Hope you're not talking about my suit."

I smiled at his jest.

"Definitely not, that thing's atrocious."

Sam huffed, not energetic enough to pick an argument.

"I would walk you home, but I have no idea where you live," I admitted.

"Here," he handed me a card with his address. Score.

"Wow, you're so business like. But I wouldn't expect anything more."

He blushed.

We walked back to the car park despite my willingness to walk about ten miles to Sam's home.

He then pulled me in for a kiss. And by Gods, was it good. I tasted him and the senses of wine and chocolate combined in his mouth. It was so overwhelmingly delightful that I thought I would get addicted to the taste. We pulled apart, despite my longing to stay there.

"Are we a thing now?" I asked before we parted to our respective cars.

He smiled widely, looking forever adorable.

"Definitely."


End file.
